


The recovering Holiday

by flowerpower0809



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Happy Ending, Holidays, Kissing, M/M, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5563258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerpower0809/pseuds/flowerpower0809
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a case goes wrong causeing Harold to have a traumatic experience the machine sets up a trip for the team to go to Greece to stay so Harold can recover from what happened to him. Along the way feelings are found, relationships are discovered/formed and old friends are introduced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rape is not grathic and is only mention twice in chapter 1.

The days were the same as usual, another number another case ending very well; However this last case did not end well for Harold.

They arrested a gang member who was about to rob their number Edward Nest, Once Harold had gotten the number home the evening was to end with the whole gang getting an Indian takeout, only Harold was not going to be there.

Turns out their victim is actually a perpetrator, A psychopath not only did he enjoy the fact that Harold was handy cap and in pain he liked to inflict more pain. But through the whole experience the worst was when Mr. Nest injected him with ketamine and raped him, Then Edward got into bed with Harold and went to sleep as if nothing had happened.

It was the next day at 17:37 when John, Lionel, Shaw and Roof found Mr. Nest apartment. There they find Mr. Nest ready to kill Harold but John shoots him in the knee cap before he could strangle Harold. Lionel arrested Mr. Nest and took him to the hospital whilst the rest went back to the safe house.

Right now there all silently drove back to the safe house (Harold refused to go to the hospital), From the way Harold looked and the amount of pain Harold is in everyone, Mostly John wished that Mr. Nest was dead.

Entering the safe house Bear came running to Harold but could sense something bad so stayed calm as he went to Harold. Harold lead down as much he could and pat Bear on the head. Harold thens tells them all that he gonna take a shower whilst the rest sit in the sitting room, thinking how Harold’s going to get through this. 

10 minutes after Harold went into the shower, Lionel came round to see how everyone (but mostly to see how Harold was doing).

In the bathroom Harold strips out of his suit which he’ll either give away or burn it feeling that no one should have to wear it after whats its been through. Stepping into the shower, letting the warm water run down him, he washes every bit of his body until his skin was red, He knew that this wasn’t going to do much but at less he would feel much more cleaner.

After 30 minutes in the shower he heads back into the sitting room wearing joggers and a plain jumper. They were surprise seeing Harold wearing something other then his suit but on the other hand they weren’t surprise. 

Harold walks over to the table and picked up the Indian take out menu and starts to dial the take out number 

“So what you guys going to have?” Harold asked 

They all look at him surprise that he ordering a take away.

“Um Harold what are you” John asked “I’m ordering a take away which we were going to do yesterday” “Don’t you want to talk about what happened, you might feel a bit better” Shaw explain 

“No because that means reliving what happened to me and I would very much rather forget about what happened to me so I’m ordering an Indian ever with or without you” Harold shouted.

They all gave Harold their order because they were hungry and it didn’t look like Harold was going to be talking since once he put his phone down he went into the other room to check on the machine.

Once the food came Harold comes back into the room, sits at the end of the sofa along with John and Lionel whereas Root and Shaw sat on the other sofa.

The all ate their meal, (Well Harold mostly played with his food) in silent. Once Lionel was finished he decided to head home and leave them all alone.

Not long after Lionel leaves Root asked if Harold felt ready to talk about what happen to him. Harold signs  
“The short version is he punch my bad leg a few times, grab the back of my neck just because it caused me more pain then…” Harold stops and swallows “Then he injected me with what I believe was ketamine and… raped me”

“Oh Harry” “Please, Please Miss Grove but don’t call me Harry anymore, He called me that and well…” 

They all went quiet for while all feeling uncomfortable and a bit sick thinking that out of all the bad thing each one of them had done Finch had to be the victim to that man when he’s the nicest person who didn’t deserve this.

“Now that you all know what happen why don’t we just move on. How do you all feel about Greece?”

All three of looked at each other then looked at Harold 

“Why?” John asked, Harold explain “Well I got an email telling me Mr. Wren reservation to Greece for 4 and pet dog are complete and that we are leaving tomorrow or we’ll lose the reservation” 

“When did you make reservation to go to Greece?” Shaw asked 

“I didn’t, Looks like the machine did when I was kidnapped. Usually I won’t bother but maybe it would be nice to get out of New York for while. So what you guys say?” 

“I’m up for it” “Count me in” Both women answer, Everyone looking at John “Mr. Reese?” 

“What time do we leave”

Harold explains that he’s arrange a privet jet to take them to Greece. They will be need to leave at 13:00pm to get to the plane get their earlier in morning and be able to get some sleep. They all left to get packing. John drove Harold to one of the safe house that has most of his clothes and helped him pack; Once they were finish John easily convinced Harold to come back to him place and stay the night.

They got to his place where Bear ran to his door bed where he lead down. They both sat on the sofa drinking tea/water whilst Harold tries to eat a bit more of his Indian food (which ended with half of his being chucked in the bin).

He then helped John packed before they both get dresses into their PJ at 8:06pm; The sleeping arrangement ended with Harold sleeping in John’s bed and John slept on the couch. What John didn’t know was that Harold wouldn’t be sleeping that night.


	2. Day 1 part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanted to know what holiday villa looks like here is a link to the web page and the second is only for the gym.
> 
> http://www.homeaway.co.uk/p3645775#summary  
> http://www.homeaway.co.uk/p468504 Gym
> 
> The 3rd and 4th bedroom in the story are queen size beds not two single beds.

It was 12:46 when John picked up Shaw and Root (Root got to Shaw place at 4:30) at Shaw’s place and they all head to the privet jet. The journey to the airport was difficult at the beginning but got better nearer to the place.

There was a lot of bad traffic so they had to drive around it to get to their flight which meant driving past Mr. Nest building; There were police officers their even Lionel was their mostly to make sure theirs nothing of Harold or anyone else there that could be lead back to them. Once their we’re further away Harold got John to stop the car so he could throw up in the alley way; Root got out of the car with a bottle of water to give to Harold to rinse his mouth out before heading back into the car.

 

They’ve just boarded the jet at 1:56 14 minutes earlier so their have to wait a bit for the captain come, So they all sat and relaxed a bit. For Harold relaxing was getting his laptop out and doing some work for half the flight. 

 

The sky is dark and Harold is mostly falling asleep at his laptop.

“Harold why do you take a nap, You’re obviously tired” Shaw says. Harold pushes his glasses up on his nose and starts to type again. “I’m perfectly fine” Harold says “Come on Finch, She’s right your just going mess up your work and then you’ll have to redo it all again|”

John did have a point, Looking at the his work he notice there are a few mistake. After not getting any sleep last night, Sleeping sounded great but having to see Mr. Nest every time he closed his eyes was making it difficult; But he knew he had to get some sleep which meant going with the only solution.

Pulling out of his pocket was a bottle of sleeping pills, looking at them he wonders whether he should take them or not. Everyone was surprise to see the pills, They all knew Harold had trust issues and didn’t like being helpless so that only meant that it must be bad going sleep if he has to take sleeping table to sleep.

Finished thinking Harold closes his laptop, gets up from his seat to get a bottle of water, takes two pills out of the bottle and takes both of them together with water.

He breath in then goes over to the sofa where he falls asleep on. Finding a blanket Reese drapes the it over Harold as he sleeps. Bear lays on the floor next to Harold as he sleep

“Must be really bad, I hope this Holiday helps out” John turns to look at Root with a sad expression on his face, he’s hoping the same thing. 

It was 6:58am in the morning when they landed Harold was still asleep so when it was time to get off they all felt bad having to wake his up but he ended up going back asleep in the rental car.

It took them 45 minutes to get to the Villa. Harold who was half asleep was trying to remember where the keys were hided to get in to the villa. 2 minutes later they find the keys hidden in the plant pot. 

Entering the villa first thing that came to minds was how white the place was, looking around the place/outside everyones favourite bit (Not Harold) was the giant swimming pool which Bear jumps into when they head outside walking along the grounds John finds the bbq area which he’s pretty sure he’ll be using.

Heading back in they all made their way to the sitting room and started to figure out who's having which room. Once rooms were decided John suggest that the all have nap to get pass jet-leg 

Harold-Bedroom 1 with the sea view 

John-Bedroom 2

Shaw-Bedroom 3

Root-Bedroom 4

Instead of unpacking they all went to bed and went straight to sleep including Bear who was sleeping on Harold’s bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, Hope you liked it, Plz Comment. Thank U :)


	3. Day 1 Part 2

t was around 10:24 when everyone was awake, Harold was the first to wake up since he had a long nap on the plane then took another nap but then woke up an hour later. 

Being up, he went on his laptop to look up all the attractions/activities, So far there are a few that Harold would like to see plus, there is also bird watching which Harold is now booking to join along with the tour plus one, because Reese, Shaw and Root, they mostly wouldn’t want him to go on his own and 2. He didn't want to go along. So hopefully (most likely) John will come along with him. Once’s he was finished with that and no one was up Harold decides to drive off somewhere, leaving Bear behind wondering where he was going off too.

Anyway, it’s now present and everyone was all over the house and outdoors, John was checking out the BBQ seeing how it works, Shaw and Root were checking out the pool and the ground and looking at the beach view whilst Harold was sitting indoors watching everyone. 

After 25 minutes Root and Shaw came back in with Bear then not long after, John came back in.

“Ok, I think I’ve figured out how to use the BBQ so sometime this week I’ll be doing a BBQ” “Already loving that idea” Shaw say’s “Anything with food you’ll love” Root says with a smile, Shaw just looked at her annoyed. Harold just came out of the kitchen with a cup of green tea into the sitting room.

“Anyway, Me and Shaw have decided that we should all go to the beach since it’s so nice out, What you guys say”? Root asked “I’m up for that. Harold”? They all turn to look at Harold, who was just taking a sip of his tea.

“Um, I was actually thinking about staying here and doing some work” Harold say’s “Oh no, no way this holiday is for you to be relaxing which means no work, so after lunch you are going to come with us to the beach and that’s final” Root order “I don’t know…” “Ok listen here Finch either you come with us to the beach or I’ll break your laptop. Your choice”

Without hesitation Finch agreed to come with them knowing full well that Shaw would break his laptop. 

So at 13:30 they all pack the car and head to the beach, at the beach, they brought with them towels, a chair (For Harold), sun cream, ice cooler filled with water and dog dish. Reese, Root and Shaw are wearing their swimming costumes but Harold was wearing his suit, with flip flops and no jacket. Lucky there wasn’t a lot of people there so they were able to get a spot on the beach without anyone around them. Also it was a dog friendly beach too, so Bear was allowed to come as well.

Shaw, Root and Bear went into the sea, leaving John and Harold together.

“See Harold this is not too bad,” “I suppose, even thought I could be getting more work done” “Hey now, we came here to get away from New York which means away from your work so stop complaining and read your book”

Harold was still annoyed, but went on to reading his book and let John get back to sunbathing. For the rest of the time Shaw, Root and Bear explored the rest of the beach whilst John has a swim in the sea and of course Harold is still sitting in his chair reading his book. Around 16:59 Harold decided to head back to the villa.

“Hold on Harold I’ll drive you back” John offered “Oh, No, that’s all right, I’m actually going to walk back” Harold explains “Hold on, you’re not just going back there just so you get some more work done because I will break that laptop” Shaw say’s “No, there was a movie I saw in the first floor living room and I thought about watching. Look, I’ll leave my laptop downstairs on the dinning room table so when you get back you will see it ok. I’ll see you later’”

And off he went without Bear. They’re all pretty sure that Harold has gone back to do more work, So their plan is in an hours time they’ll make their way back to the villa then hide his laptop.

17:01 when all three of them came back to the villa, it was getting pretty late, so they started to turn on all the lights. Shaw heads to the dining tables to see if Harold laptops was there.

Setting all their stuff in the hallway John and Root heads off to the sitting room with Bear following behind him to sit down, not long after they sat down Shaw comes in holding Harold’s laptop.

“Found his laptop, but that does mean he didn’t do any work” She say as she sets the laptop down on the table. 

“So, I’ve decided to cook lunch so I’m heading to the kitchen what are you guys doing” Shaw asks “I thought I might be your kitchen assisted sweetie” Root says sweetly with a smile, Shaw just rolled her eyes. “And I’m going to see Harold to tell him we’re back” 

 

All three went their separate ways to different rooms. John heads upstairs to the living room hearing the tv on. Opening the door the room was dark except the tv that was on and shining on Harold who was asleep on the futon. Walking over and around the futon to stand in front of Harold, but stopping him in his tracks was the glass bottle he kicked. Picking it up, John looks at the label which says Ouzo which John knows is very strong. 

“Oh, Harold” John says as he looks at Harold. Looking down at the floor John finds two more bottles, Instead of waking him up John decides to turn the tv off, Turn the lights on and leave Harold to sleep.

Back in the kitchen Root and Shaw are preparing dinner which is cheese and ham stuffed chicken breast and potato chips that Root was badly chopping so Shaw had to show her by putting her hands on top of Root’s hand. When Root said, “You only had to ask to hold my hand” Shaw stopped helping and suddenly Root was doing a great job on the cutting the potato up. John came to the opening of the kitchen, Root turns to see him but no Harold. 

“Where’s Harold”? Root asked as she turns back to cutting the potato “He’s sleeping in the first floor living room after drinking three bottles of Ouzo” John holds up the three empty bottles, Both Shaw and Root turns to see the bottle and signs. John walks over to the bin to throw the bottles away.

Around 19:07 they were all, except Harold in the middle of their meal when they hear movement coming from upstairs.

“Sounds like Harold’s up, You think he’ll be coming down to eat”? Shaw asked

“BBBLLLAAGGHH!!!”

Everyone looks up at the ceiling when they hear Harold being sick.

“Nope” John says as he puts down his knife and fork and get up from his chair, “I’ll just go up and check on him” 

John goes upstairs straight to the bathroom where he sees Harold on his knees in front of the toilet throwing up. John comes to the side of him and starts to rub Harold’s back, Once he had stop being sick, he shakily stands up and moves over to the tap so he can rinse his mouth out. Now that’s done, he starts to walk out of the bathroom with John supporting him and into his bedroom where he gets into bed, lies on his side as John pulls the duvet up over Harold.

“You feeling better”? John asked as he looks at Harold. In response, all Harold did was whine as he drapes the duvet over his head. John decides to leave Harold in piece, but not before closing all the curtains.

The rest of the evening they all (except Harold, who spent the rest of the evening in bed) sat outside mostly talking about how they were going to help at the same time Root was on her laptop looking around the area where she finds something that she know Harold would love, So using some of hacking skills she got a private viewing in 5 days time. Then at 22:10 they all went to bed with Bear sleeping with John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Plz Comment. Thank U :)


	4. Day 2

It was the next day and this time they were going to make sure it’ll be better than yesterday. Shaw who’s just woken up still in her PJ’s, was walking down the stair. Walking past the living room, she turns her head to look outside when the sight of Harold who was fully dressed sitting at the pool caught her attention. Getting her phone out she see’s that it’s 8:50AM.

Instead of heading to the kitchen to get something to eat, she heads outside and walks over to Harold.

“Morning Harold” Harold turns to look up at Shaw “Good Morning, Miss Shaw” Shaw pulls her trouser legs up around her knees and sit at the pool with her legs in the pool just likes Finch. 

“So, how’s the hangover”? “A lot better than it was at 7:03. Ugh, I’m never doing that ever again” “Ok Harold, what happen and where did you get those 3 bottles from”? Shaw asked, Harold looks away from Shaw and back down at the water 

“Well, I got the bottles when you all were still asleep and well” Finch signs “To be honest” He started to sound like he was going to cry “I just wanted the memory’s and the pain to just go away. I thought coming here it would be better, but it’s not and I know it was only the first and that we’ve got more time here but…” Shaw’s interrupt “Ok, look, you’ve been through something very traumatic now it’s going to take a while to get through it, but remember any time you feel down talk to one of us, don’t turn to the drinks because it’s obvious you can’t handle it” Harold gives her a small smile “Another thing if you don’t feel like talking to anyone, That’s where YouTube comes in, seriously asks Root there are so many funny videos to help” 

Shaw stands up and says “Ok, well todays a new day and a new start and today is going be better, and to start the day we are going do this”

Harold watches as Shaw jumps into the pool, which he closes his eyes to not get any water.

“Ok, your turn Harold” Shaw said. Harold took off his wet glass to clean them “I don’t think so Miss Shaw” He says as he put his glasses back on. She swims over to him, grabs onto his arms and lays her foot on the wall to push her way as well as pulling Harold with her. 

“Yes, you are” and just like that Harold is in the pool within seconds. Wiping his face he sees Shaw covers her mouth with her shoulders shaking. 

“Oh, You think that’s funny” Harold says and starts splashing water at Shaw, All of sudden they were both having a water fight, both laughing and for the first time in a long time they were both having a lot of fun.

Not so long after their water fight started, Reese and Root walked out onto the patio where, to their surprise saw Harold and Shaw in the pool, fully dressed and splashing each other.

“What are you guys doing?” Root asked, Both Shaw and Harold turned to see both Reese and Root looking at them.

“Well, I was peacefully sitting out here until Miss Shaw decided to come out, jump into the pool and pull me in”

Both Reese and Root laughed, still watching Shaw and Finch in the pool. Bear, who was walking out of the kitchen see’s that everyone is outside, he decides to run out past Reese and Root, along the pool and jumps into the pool.

“Bear” Everyone shouted as Bear swims up to Harold, Reese and Root starts to walk along the pool to where the others were. Seeing the two walking over to them Shaw nods her head at Harold who does the same. 

Shaw whistles for Bear to come over to her so Harold can swim over to John and Root.

“Sorry to be a pain, but do you think you two can help me out, the water too cold for my neck” 

Both of them agreed. Finch holds his hands for John and Root to grab on; Once they got a good grip they start to pull Harold but what they don’t know is that Harold has something else in mind.

“Harold, what are you doing”? John asked when he see’s Harold put his foot on the pool wall.

“This” and with a strong tug “Ahh” Root screamed as both her and John are pulled into the pool. Lifting their heads from out of the pool, Root wipes her face, whereas John spits out some of the pool water.

“I can’t believe you tricked us Harold” Root say, Harold just smiles “I think I like this side of you” “Well, we are on holiday” Harold says and so the water fight re-started again until everyone started to get hungry. So for breakfast they all had cereal and toast and jam. 

For the rest of the day they stayed inside so they could unpack their suitcases, Harold spent his time working plus having a long warm bath whilst the rest work out in the gym. 

Before it gets too dark Harold decided to take Bear out for a walk but because of what happened last time he went out on his own, Shaw came along with him whilst John, who surprisingly, was a very good cook, decided to make spaghetti, homemade meatballs and homemade sauce with homemade garlic bread. 

The kitchen literally had everything.

Instead of eating lunch at the dining table, they all ate outside which Harold really enjoyed and it was nice for a change. Bear also had some meatballs and sauce and ate outside with everyone else. Usually with spaghetti and meatball Harold would have a glass of red wine, but after yesterday he decided to stick with water and the rest drank some red wine. 

It was around 21:36 when Harold decided to call it a night and head up to bed with Bear behind. Everyone else stayed outside just for another 10 minutes before heading to bed.

John, who was heading to his room decided to go and see Harold.

‘Knock, Knock’

“Yeah” Harold shouted, Opening the door a bit John called “It’s just me, can I come in and talk to you” “Of course” 

John slips through the door to see Harold in bed, holding a book with Bear lying on the other side of him, John walks over to the bed where he sits down and looks at Harold.

“So how were you feeling to today”? John asked “Well, it was better than yesterday, more fun. But I still had flashbacks of… Him” Harold couldn’t even say his name because of how sick he felt. “Well, tomorrow another day and we’ll make it another fun day” John says

“Actually, there’s this bird tour going on tomorrow and I’ve signed up to go along and was wondering if you would like to come”? Harold asked. John wasn’t really into birds much, but because Harold had asked him, must mean that he didn’t want to be on his own.

“Sure sounds like fun,” John could tell Harold was relief when he said yes because of Harold smile.

“Now, since that’s all sorted out for tomorrow I better head to bed. Actually, what time do we need to get up tomorrow”? John asked “Well it starts at 10:00 so I would say around 7:30 we should get up, then make a move around 9:15” “Great. Well, Goodnight Harold” John says as he gets up and head to the door. “Night John, Oh, and thanks for closing the curtains for me yesterday.” “No problem” 

John turns the room light off so that Harold wouldn’t have to get up and instead use the lamp next to him. Heading to his room John could hear laughter coming from Root’s room. John thought to himself that they must be watching something on YouTube and heads into his room where he falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz comment. Thanks U


	5. Day 3

Both Finch and Reese both got up at 7:30, for the bird watching today. They both got dressed in more comfortable and well suited clothes for the walk. To give them lots of energy they both had a bowl of Greek yogurt with fruit and nuts.

Finch decided to pack a bag pack to take with them on the hike, bottle water, plenty for all 3 of them, Bear’s water bowl and some portion bars. Looked like the machine did its’ own research of the area, and wrote down everything they needed.

All packed and ready, John and Harold tiptoed quietly out of the house, trying not to disturb Root and Shaw, who were still in bed, They both head to the car, Finch in the driver, since he knew where it was and off they went.

****************************************************************************************************************

‘sound of a car driving away’

“Sounds like they’re gone, what you fancy doing now” Roots say, turning around so she’s facing Shaw’s back “I fancy getting up, and getting something to eat” Shaw answer.

Pulling the duvet off her, she gets up and head over to the door and leave, leaving Root in bed, who signs and get up herself and heads down to the kitchen.

****************************************************************************************************************  
They arrived at the bird watching tour around 9:49, so they had a bit of time before the tour started. There was a shop with all hiking equipment. 

“Hey, Harold since we still got time, do you want to go and check out that shop over there”? John asked, Harold looks over to see the small shop “mmm, guess there no harm in looking”

Both Harold and John get out of the car with Bear who couldn’t wait for his owners to open the door up at the back, Attaching the guide dog lead, so Bear can come in as well they head off over to the shop. Entering the shop, they see the fully stocked shop with all kinds of equipment and a woman at the till.

“Can I help you”? She asked “Nah, We’re just looking,” John answered, She nodded and went back to stacking the shelf behind her. Both John and Harold walked separately to each side of the store (John left, Harold right).

Walking along the aisle, he comes across hiking sticks, pulling one out he has a good look at it, grip it. Turning back to look at John, Harold see’s that John has stopped in front of the hiking stick and see’s him holding one. Seeing none along his aisle, Harold decides to walk around to John.

****************************************************************************************************************

Back at the house both Root and Shaw are laying on the sun beds, sunbathing. It was all peaceful until the sound of nails tapping on a hard surface, looking over at Root, she saw that it was her making the noise.

“What are you thinking of babe”? Shaw asked 

“I’m thinking of a way to get John and Harold together” “Root no” Shaw says, sitting up and taking off her sunglasses, looking at Root who stares back.

“I know we were going to try to get them together that night, but that was before Harold got…” Shaw couldn’t even say it “But after what Harold been through, I think it’s best for Harold to be on his own for a bit until he, fully gotten over on what happened to him” 

Root then sit up.

“But that’s why we should get them two together, look we’ve all been torture, but not rape, and I don’t know about you, but I had time where I wish I had someone more than a friend to comfort me and tell me it’ll be ok, and just have the support of a love one, and I think that’s what Finch would want. I could be wrong, but I don’t think I am” 

Thinking about it, Shaw did think Root could be right 

“Plus did you notice that he asked John to go with him to the Bird watching tour, show that he want to be close to him” 

She says, she turns back to laying down in the sun, Shaw put her glasses back on and lays back for more of the sun.

****************************************************************************************************************  
The tour guide was now calling everyone to say that they were starting the walk and that could they all follow them and not split up. Harold and John were just getting from where they were sitting, waiting for the tour to start. In the shop they both brought the hiking stick, John was surprised that Harold brought one as well, but he guessed Harold wanted to do it all probable so he can keep up with everyone.

****************************************************************************************************************

Both Shaw and Root have moved to the gym, Shaw was weightlifting, whilst Root is on the treadmill. 

After doing 50 lifts, Shaw sets the weight bar down, sits up, grabs the towel beside her and wraps it over the back of her neck.

“You know John gonna be stubbed and won’t admit his feelings for Harold you know” Shaw says, before drinking some of her water.

“Oh, he’s gonna say something, she has a plan” Root says breathing harder, as she runs on the treadmill. Shaw gets up and walks over to Root

“I’m heading up, to take a shower, wanna join me”? “You know I can never say no to you, sweetie”

Turning of the treadmill, Root gets off it, walks to Shaw and kisses her “Race you” Root mumbles, and off, they both run up to the bath.

 

****************************************************************************************************************

The tour ended at 13:30. Harold, John and Bear were driving back to the villa, when John suggested eating at the restaurant they just drove past, in which Harold agreed. Parking the car a little further from the restaurant, All three of them walked along the pavement to the restaurant.

In the restaurant they were seated near the window since dogs are not really allowed in the restaurant, but being a guide dog they made an exception for the dog to be in the restaurant. 

Sat at the table the waitress asked “What would you like to drink”? Harold orders a glass of water and John orders a coke with ice. 4 minutes later she came back with both their drinks plus a bowl of water for Bear.

“Have you decided what to have or do you still need more time”? She asked “We still need a few more minutes please” Harold replies, the waitress nodded and walks away.

Looking down at their menu, it took them both a while to choose what to have since everything looked so good. It took them around 5 to 10 minutes to choose, but they final did.

John-Seasoned chicken breast, served with potatoes & cooked vegetables

Harold-Swordfish Grilled with lemon sauce, served with potatoes & cooked vegetables

Bear-chicken and rice 

Waiting for their meals, Reese asked about the birds they saw and in that time John got to see a different side of Harold, more enthusiastic, which John loved. Once they got their meals, John was a little sad because he was really getting interested in what he was saying and love that side of Harold which he wasn’t sure if he would see that side again.

**************************************************************************************************************** 

After their meal, They all went back to the villa. Entering the villa it was very quiet until they went upstairs and hear sounds coming from the 1st floor living, opening the door slowly and quietly, entering the dark room John see’s the top of Root and Shaw’s head and the bright TV playing The Texas Chain Saw Massacre. Now he knows he’s going to regret this he sneaks up behind Shaw and Root and bangs on the futon and shouts causing both the women to jump up screaming.

For the rest of the evening both Root and Shaw wouldn’t talk to John at all. It wasn’t till the middle of the night when Harold hears shouting and laughing coming from down stairs, putting on his dressing gown he walks out of his room with Bear walks further in front of him, he walks down the stairs to see a tied up Reese and both the ladies drawing him by the legs to the pool. 

Now, instead of being a good friend to John and help stop all this, he just follows them and watch Root and Shaw thoughts him into the pool.

Getting out of the pool John says that he will get them back including Harold, who say’s “I didn’t throw you into the pool” In which John replies “Yeah, but you didn’t help stop it so, so payback for all of you”

Both the ladies went on to bed, whereas Harold helped cut the duct tape around John wrist and both he and John went up to their own beds. Bear with Harold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, plz comment. Thank U :)


	6. Day 4

It’s day 4 and everyone decided to have a sleepy morning and get up somewhere around 12:00ish, usually Harold would never wasted half of the day in bed, but it being a holiday, he decides “why not” and sleeps in till 12:14pm. 

So when everyone wakes up they all have a breakfast-dinner, which were mini pancake bacon and scramble eggs. After breakfast they all got dressed and decided to go out into town and do some shopping, (Well, it was just John, Root and Shaw, who were going out, but with Root holding on to Harold’s laptop over the balcony he decided to go out as well) 

****************************************************************************************************************

They started at the grocery to get some meat for the BBQ in 2 days time, John and Root were at the meat section whilst Shaw and Finch went on to get siders for the BBQ, leaving own and Root alone.

“So, John, how do you think Harold is doing”? Root asked, turning her head to look at John

“I think he’s doing ok, can’t say what he’ll be like back in New York, but he’s strong, he’ll get over it”

“That’s good, So how do you feel about me setting him up with someone”? Root asked, now looking back at the meat. Hearing what Root just said, John drops the burgers and turns to look at Root.

“You’re joking, right”? Root nods her head “Root do you not remember why we’re here” 

“Yeah, which is why I think he needs to be with someone. Look maybe he needs to be with someone more than a friend, someone he can show his emotion too instead of always trying to be strong” 

“NO, you are not setting him up, plus there’s no way he’s going to agree with it” 

“Fine, I’ll wait, but you should know by now I’ll won’t stop, unless there’s a reason you don’t want me to set him up”

“My reason is because he too busy and will never risk putting someone in danger because they’re with him. Anyway, he knows I’ll be there for him.

“Or maybe you want to be that person who Harold can open his emotion up to"

John just stares down at the freezer, with an angry in his face 

“Am I right”? Root asked, John turns his head a bit, now staring at Root.

****************************************************************************************************************  
Harold, Shaw and Bear were all walking around the fruit and vegetable section, looking for stuff to make a salad, stuff to put in the burgers, thought Shaw wasn’t that much interested and wanted to go to the alcohol aisle.

“Look Harold you seem to know what to get so, why don’t I go get the beers, then I’ll meet you back here” “Ok” “See you in a minute” 

Shaw walks away to the alcohol aisle whilst Harold turns back to picking out the vegetables. He then walks over to the other side of the vegetables to get some siders like coleslaw, potato salad, eat…

Placing the pasta salad, he looks up to see something that everything around him stop all he does is stare. He doesn't remember what happen, all he knows is that now he’s outside having a little trouble breathing. Sitting down on a chair outside of a cafe Harold tries to care down his breathing, when a waiter comes over to him 

“Excuse me, Sir, Are you ok” He asked “Um (breathing) not really (breathing) I think I’m having a panic attack” “Ok, Stay here I’ll get you some water”

He goes back into the cafe just as Shaw and Bear runs over to Harold

“Harold” She shouted, she then kneels down in front of him. Seeing the signs she knew Harold was having a panic attack, looking around, she see a fruit vendor with brown bags, so she runs over and grabs one of the bags which the man was not happy about. She runs back to Harold and gives it to him to breath in.

“Ok, Harold Breath in and out, in and down”

Listening to Shaw, Harold starts to slowly breath and is able to take the bag away from his mouth.

“Here you go” The waiter came back with a glass of water and set it on the table “Free of charge” “Thank you” Harold says, then takes a sip of the water, Shaw sits on the other side of the table and starts to text Root telling her what’s happening. Done with the text she turns in her chair to talk to Harold.

“You feel better,”? She asked “A bit, I think I just want to go back to the villa” “Ok, Um, well Root and John should be done soon, so let just wait here until they come out” Harold nodded. Bear nudges Harold hand until his hand is on top of Bear head and starts to pet him.

Looking back up at the store, Harold again starts to have trouble breathing and places the bag over his mouth again.

“Harold, what’s wrong” His hand shaking, he slowly lifts his hand up and point at something. Looking over at what Harold is pointing at and that when she see him, Edward Nest doppelgänger.

“Oh, crap” She said to herself, getting up off her chair, she goes over to Harold and stands in front of him, face to face at him

“Harold, look at me. He may look like him, but it not him, Ok, so just breath, the same as last time”

Harold does what she says and slowly starts to breath easily. Bear suddenly decides to run off, only to come back with Root and John behind him carrying all the shopping bags.

“What happen”? A concerned John asked “turns out, Edward Nest has a doppelgänger” “Oh Harold” 

Harold puts his drink down. “Do you think we can go back to the villa, please” 

They all agreed, Shaw gets up from her seat to take a bag off Root whilst Harold finishes his drink, he gets up from his seat, but instead of helping with the bags he sees someone.

“Could you wait here, I be back in a middle”

Harold walks over to the person. John, Shaw and Root all watch as Harold goes over to the women. 

From where there’re standing they watch Harold, standing behind the before tapping her on the shoulder, turning around the women looked surprised and happy, then they both hugs, Harold looks like he is talking.

“RICK” The women shouted, then a man comes out of this tiny shop and seems to know Harold as well because he also hugs him as well. Harold, who was talking to them both turns and point at John, Shaw, Root and Bear. About 7 minutes later Harold walks back to them as the mystery couple walks away.

“Care to explain who mystery women and Rick! is” John says “Well, mystery women is Rosa and there both old friends of mine, they both live here and actually their son and daughter along with their family is here to visit them, and I invitedThemOver” Harold said the last bit quickly 

“Wait you invited them over” Root say “yes, but I haven’t seen them in such a long time and I thought maybe I could invite them over to the BBQ” “I guess an extra two people would be ok” John says, Harold then bends his head down as much as he could.

“What, what haven’t you said Harold” Looking up at them, “I also invited their family so really, it’s an extra eight people, so I think we might need to get more food” 

So instead of going back to the villa, John and Root take all the bags to the car whilst Shaw and Harold goes back into the store to get even more food. 

Shaw did say that he could go home and that they could get the rest of the food, But being very brave, Harold said that he’ll be fine, plus the man was gone so it’s less likely they’ll see him again.

The rest of the evening was putting the door in the fridge which was taking forever because of the lack of space in the fridge, some of the food had to be moved into the freezer. Then it was just eating, working (Finch) but instead of having a quiet evening, Root founds some games so they played twister. Harold was mostly in charge of the board, but he did give it ago only if he could do it, then they all went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, Plz Comment. Thank U :)


	7. Day 5

Day 5 

Day 5 of the holiday and today they are going to spend it out on the water. In the basement the owners have a boat which they allowed to the people staying at the villa to take out, along with some water sport gears.

Harold was in charge of making the sandwiches and packing some other bits and bob along and Shaw was in charge of packing the food and drinks, because there was no way she would forget the food. John and Roots jobs is to attach the boat to the car. 

13:13 they all got into the car and John drove to the docks.

At the docks they spoke to a guy who worked there to help move the boat into the water, which he did. Shaw parked the car somewhere, so Harold Root and John got on to the boat. Harold went down into the boat with the packed lunch whilst John and Root checked the control. 

“You planning on telling Harold how you feel”? “Drop it, Root” John says quickly, “Ok, I’m back” Shaw gets on to the boat “Let’s get this boat moving” She shouts, and that they do.

****************************************************************************************************************

Now at the right distance from shore, John stops the boat and they all sit around the boat with a drink in hand.

Harold decided to take some pictures whilst Root and Shaw goes down below to get the snorkelling gear.

“Not a bad sight is it” “No, it’s really nice. Are you planning on snorkelling with Shaw and Root”? Harold asked “Yep, you”? “Nope” “Why not Finch”? “Well, 1. I didn’t bring any trunks and 2. I’m not a strong swimmer. but since you’re going snorkelling do you think you can take some pictures for me” “Sure”

 

Shaw and Root comes back up with all four snoring gear, Root did offer one to Harold but decline the offer, all wearing their swimming costume under their clothes, they all strip down and get their gear together.

****************************************************************************************************************

John, Shaw and Root are all standing on the side of the boat, ready to jump in. 

“You gonna be ok, do you want one of us to stay up here with you” John asked, not really wanting to leave Harold here on his own.

“I’ll be fine, plus I’ve got Bear. You all go have fun”

And with that answer, they all jump in and go snorkelling.

****************************************************************************************************************

It’s been 10 minutes since though’s 3 jumped into the sea, and since then Finch decided to read his book whilst Bear looks over at the sea.

Everything was going fine until

“I always wanted to live somewhere by the sea”

The memory of Edward Nest words has resurfaced into Harold mind

“No, no. Please go away” Harold pleads, but the conversation Mr. Nest had with Harold wouldn’t go 

“Always wanted to go somewhere hot and sunny. They would have to speak English, other than that anywhere, you know like LA, Hawaii thoughts sort of places”

Harold tightens the grip on his book and squeezes his eyes shut.

“Please stop talking” Harold says louder. Hearing his owner in destress, Bear turns and walks over to Harold. Bear rubs his head against Harold legs, but that didn’t do anything so bear jumps up and starts to lick Harold on his face to get Harold attention, which worked.

Harold opens his eyes and drops his book. Bear stops licking but doesn’t move, Harold turns his head as much as he could to face Bear.

“Oh Bear” Harold says sadly, and wrapped his arms around Bear, giving him a hug, which Bear responds by places his head on Harold shoulder.

****************************************************************************************************************

30 minutes later, John Shaw and Root all resurface from the sea and on to the boat; Harold, who is feeling better went down below to get the towels, then the basket with the food and drinks up, ready for when they all return. Now on the boat Harold hands out the towels to each of them.

“Did you guy’s have fun”? Harold asked “It was amazing, the water was just the right temperature and just amazing” Roots said cheerfully, Whilst drying his hair, John passes Harold camera back to Harold.

“Took lots of pictures so hopefully you should see something you like” “I’m sure I’ll like them all”

Harold sits back down, so he can start to go through the pictures, whilst everyone else carries on drying themselves.

“So, Harold anything happened whilst we were snorkelling” Root asked “Nope, It was fine”, Bear, who is sitting front of Harold, starts to whine, causing everyone to look at him.

“You sure Harold”? Root asked again “Yes, I’m sure,” he says quickly, Bear then starts to bark at Harold, Telling him to tell them about the flashback.

“Ok, Ok” Bear goes quiet, Harold carries on talking “I sort of… had a flashback, It wasn’t anything serious wasn’t as bad, so it’s nothing to worry about”

“I knew someone should have stayed with you, This isn’t even a vacation it was meant help you get through on what happened to you” John, now frustrated with himself, cause he knew he should have stayed with him.

“Hey, I just said it wasn’t a bad memory it was a small conversation Mr. Nest was talking to me about and I know what this holiday is all about, but it doesn’t mean none of you can have a bit of fun, This is a vacation for all of us so can we please just forget about the flashback and get started on the lunch”

Harold sits back down and starts to go back through the picture, everyone else stares at him after he raised his voice.

Everyone didn’t ask Harold about the flashback and just got on with getting dressed and getting their lunch out. It was around 15:47 when They all decided to head back to the dock and back to the villa.

It was around 16:07 when they all got back to the villa, Harold went to the first floor sitting room and stayed there for the rest of the day until 19:03 when dinner is ready. Harold did apologise to John for his outrage on the boat, John did say he had nothing to apologise for but accepted the apology. 

Harold decided to have an early night so he went up early just so he could take a nice hot bath before bed. John went up at 22:18 then Shaw and Root at 23:57.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, Plz comment, Thank U :)


	8. Day 6

Day 6

The next day is the surprise for Harold. On day 1 when Root was looking activities around the area Root came across a winery, which she knew Harold would love so she booked a private appointment for all four of them to go.

Convincing Harold to come along without telling him where they were going was proving kind of trick since he refused to get into the car unless they told him where they were going, so they lied and said that they were going to the theatre, lucky he did seem so excited, so when they all got into the car and John started to drive them then tell Harold that they are not going to the theatre and still wouldn’t tell him, he spent the whole journey sulking. 

Once they got the winery Harold mood change; Getting out of the car Root explained that because of what happen, they wanted to treat him with a private winery tour. They were a bit unsure if Harold would like it because he’s probably done something like this New York, but actually Harold really loves it and really appreciate it. He even said it’s nice trying wine in different countries.

Thought out the whole tour Harold was the only one who liked all the wine they tried, John liked more of the red than the white, Root always made a face when she took a sip and Shaw would mostly spit it out in the spittoon.

At the end of the tour they all went to the shop where they brought the wine that they actually like; Harold brought quite a few bottles, some to keep for at home and some for the BBQ tonight.

Shaw ended up driving them back to the villa since she did try most of the wine, but before going back she stopped at a sandwich shop, she got them all half a baguette, whereas she got one whole cut in two. Then they went back to the villa so eat and get everything ready for the BBQ in 4 hours time.

 

The BBQ started at 17:00, Rosa, Rick and their children, in-law and their grandchildren all came around 17:06.

‘Present’

It’s 18:49, it’s more darker out so all the outdoor lights are on, All the children are playing in the pool along with Rosa and Rick son, Josh, 28, Root, Shaw and John, who finished the BBQ about 1 hour ago, turns out they brought way too much meat, so if everyone does eat all of it, then Shaw could have it later on as a midnight snack.

Harold had gone in and was sitting in the sitting still watching everyone, when Rosa comes in.

“You ok Harold”? She asks “Yeah I’m fine, just wanted to come in for a bit, I’ll be out in a minute”

Rose nods, but instead of going back out she comes in and sits next to Harold.

“By the way, you never gave me an answer on what made you decided to come out to Greece”? 

“We all decided to get away from… New York for a while” Harold said New York more nervously, which caught Rosa attention 

“Look Harold, I know we haven’t seen each other for a while now, but I can still tell when you’re lying or hiding something” Harold looks away from Rosa and stares down at the coffee table “What happened in New York”? She asked 

Breathing in, swallowing the saliva in his mouth Harold starts to tell Rosa what happened to him

“Well, um, about 9 days ago I was, um sexually assaulted and kind of beaten, my friends, along with another friend back in New York found me and the man who did it to me is now in jail. I was thinking about taking a holiday before this happen for my friends, thought they would like a break, but this kind of turned into more of a recovering holiday” 

Finished talking, a tear ran down Harold face; Rosa was shocked, with both hands covering his mouth

“Oh god, Have you seen a counsellor”? Harold shakes his head “Harold, you really need to see one once you get back to New York ok, promise me you will” Harold nods 

“Grandma”

They both turn to see Rosa 11 Year old Granddaughter Abby.

“Mum wants to talk to you” “Ok, I’ll be there. I’ll be right back”

Rosa leaves, Harold, who is looking down at the coffee table, almost didn’t notice Abby holding out a pair napkin she took form the table outside.

“Thank you” 

Harold use’s the napkin to wipe the tear 

“What were you and grandma talking about”? Abby asked 

“Um… fears, we were talking about a fear I have”

“Really, I used to have a fear of spiders, But then mum told me I should try and face my fear, so mum took me to the pet store I got me to hold one of their tarantula and now I have him as a pet, turns out there’re not that scary”

“O… k…” 

“I’m just saying whatever fear you have just face it and it should go away”

Harold smiles at Abby 

“Well, that is good advice, but my kind of fear is more harder to face”

Abby was happy then turned sad, 

“Bu-u-ut, I can try, I’ll try”

“Great” Abby jumps up from her seat, “You wanna come back out”?

“um, yeah, sure”

Abby takes Harold hand and they both head outside to see a swimming race between John and Shaw.

The BBQ ended at 21:34 after playing a few games like twister, charade even head up, but it was getting late the kids were getting tired, so all the adult decided to call it a day, Harold saw them all out, Before Rosa went she reminds Harold to make an appointment to see the counsellor, which he says he would.

Once they were all gone, Harold wrapped the leftover food and placed it all in the fridge; John did try to help but Harold refused to let him help since he cooked all the food, so John head up to bed as well as Shaw. Root stayed up and help Harold with the food, then once everything was away they both head up to bed, Bear with Harold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, Plz comment, Thank U :)


	9. Day 7

Day 7

It was the middle of the day, John and Shaw were relaxing outside, sitting on the garden chairs. John’s sitting with his back facing the pool whilst Shaw sat next to him. It was all quiet, then out of the blue Shaw say’s

“So, Root tells me you have feelings for Harold” John rolls his eyes up “You gonna tell him”? “No. What is with you two trying to get me to admit my feelings to Harold” Shaw shrugs her shoulder, John goes back to his phone 

“So why won’t you tell him”? “Why do you think, I had all this time to tell him, but instead I wait until he gets… you know. And now I decide to tell him, He'll never talk to me and probably fire me. I’d rather not tell him and be friends with him then telling him and him hating me” 

Shaw grabs the magazine off the table and whack him on the head with it 

“Ow, what the…”

“Listen here John, what if Harold feels the same way you feel for him” “He won’t” “Really, give me one good reason why he wouldn’t feel the same way about you”? “Because of my past” John snapped, “He knows everything about me, he knows what I did when working for the CIA , he knows every bad thing I did. That’s why he wouldn’t want to be with me”

John looked down at the table, feeling sad, he did think that Harold might feel the same way about him, but then saying why he wouldn’t, out loud made it less possible.

Shaw leans forward, nearer to John and starts talking with a serious voice 

“You know what, you are right, he does know everything about you, and yet he probably had other people he could give second chances too, maybe people who’s done less worst things, then you, but he didn’t he choose you, he gave you that second chance, a purpose. Yeah, he knows what you did in the past, but you know what, he doesn’t know that John because that John is gone”

John looks at Shaw as she carries on talking.

“If Harold does feel the same way, It’s because of who you are now, he doesn’t care about your past. Plus if he doesn’t feel the same way, he might feel flattered”

John gave a small laugh, then says 

“What about, I’ll tell Harold only if you tell Root you like her” “Well then you’re definitely telling Harold, because me and Root are already going out”

John eyes widen “Really”? “Um, Yeah, Why you think she was at my place when you picked us up and what do you think we’ve been doing when you and Harold aren’t here”

“Just tell him, Ok” John signs but agrees.

John rubs his face “mmmmmm” he groans, cause now he’s gonna have to tell Harold. Instead of whining about it, he decides to take Bear out for a walk and think about how he’s going to tell Harold.

Just thinking about telling Harold about his feelings made him feel sick, he didn’t know how Harold would react and to be honest that kind of scares him.

Getting up, Both John and Shaw went in, But what John didn’t know was that above him on the balcony were Root and Harold, and he heard every word.

“Now do you believe me”? 

“Yeah” Harold shocked about what he just heard. 

“So what are you going to do”? Root asked

“I’ll wait for him to say something and if he doesn’t say anything on the last day, I’ll say something”

Harold turns to look at Root. Root squeals, and gave Harold a hug 

“You two are going to be so happy, Harry,” It didn’t take her long to realise what she said, and pulls back from the hug “Harold, I’m so sorry, I forgot” “It’s fine Root, actually you can call me Harry again”

Root smiled, then gave Harold another hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, Plz Comment, Thank U :)


	10. Day 7 Part 2

Day 7 part 2

Around 14:02 John decided to tell Harold, but instead of doing at the villa, he decides to take Harold out and tell him. 

John walks out of the kitchen and out onto the patio where Root and Shaw were sat at the table, watching Bear swimming in the pool.

“Hey, You guys know where Harold is”? John asked, Root answered, “He’s in his room reading” “Ok, Thanks” 

John leaves them and heads up to Harold room. At the door, John knocks twice but gets no reply, so he opens the door and goes in. In the room his eyes goes straight to the bed where he see’s Harold asleep on his side. Not wanting to disturb him John leaves.

“Mr. Reese” Looking back, John sees Harold eyes half open, John comes back into the room, close the door and walks over to Harold

“Sorry, Did I wake you”? “It’s alright,” Harold mumbles, still sleepy “You feeling ok Harold”? “I’m fine, had a nightmare last night. Didn’t get a lot of sleep” John looks down, he knows what the nightmare was about but decides not to ask. “Was there something you wanted to talk about” John knees down so that he’s facing Harold.

“I was wondering, later on if you would like to go out to eat, just you and me” “What about Shaw and Root” “No they won’t be coming. I actually want to talk to you about something” 

Harold had a feeling he knew what the talks going to be about, but being too tired, he didn’t show that he was surprised to hear.

“Ok, was there a practically time you had in mind”? “I thought maybe 18:30, would that be ok”?

“That’ll be fine” Harold say, his eyes almost closing, John decides to leave it there.

“Ok, well, I let you get back to your nap and I’ll see you when you wake up”

Harold responds with a short head nod, standing up John see’s a blanket on the chair, so he walks over to the chair takes the blanket and drapes it over Harold. Walking over to the door, John hears a quiet but loud enough to hear “Thank you”. He then leaves.

 

****************************************************************************************************************

It’s 18:42 Finch and Reese are sitting at their table in the restaurant. John hands are fidgety, he kept quiet throughout the drive to the restaurant and when he and Harold were sat at the table. John wouldn’t look at Harold only down at the table.

After the waiter took their order John went back to quiet so Harold decided it’s time to step in.

“John” Hearing his name he looks up at Harold “You said you wanted to talk to me about something and not trying to be rude, but, you haven’t said anything to me since we left the villa” John looks down “Is something worrying you”? “Yes. no. kinda”

Taking a deep breath him with his head in his hands, he looks back to Harold.

“Look Harold, You know how important our friendship is and I would never want to ruin or make you hate me” “I doubt that anything would make me hate you”  
That’s what Harold says, but in John mind, he can imagine how Harold might react to what he’s about to confess. 

Now John Reese is a guy who does get scared easily, he doesn’t get nervous ever. He can do a lot of things and not get scared or nervous, he can get into a gun fight and stay calm, He could be physically interrogated and he wouldn’t break. But telling Harold that he likes him, may even love him he can’t do, he’s in a safe place, there’s no violence involved but he can’t get the words.

John sighs “I just wanted to say that after what you’ve been through I think you’ve been very brave and that I’m sorry for not getting to you in time” John turns his head away from Harold and mouth ‘Damn it’

Harold gives a small smile

“John” Harold says softly, John turns to look back at Harold “I’m going to make this easy for you” John looked confused, then Harold places his hand on top of John’s hand.

“Yesterday when you and Shaw were outside, me and Root were on the balcony” Hearing what Harold was saying, John eyes widen. He had a bad feeling he knows where this was heading to.

“and I heard you saying you have feeling for me”

John didn’t know what to say. He started to lead back into the chair and starts pulling on his shirt collar 

“Is it getting hot in here” John says with a nervous giggled, Harold stares at him with a smile on his face.

“Look, Harold It’s ok, we can forget about it and go back to how it was” John looked at him with pleading eyes hoping that Harold would forget it and stay friends. Harold see’s the plead in Johns eyes and decided to put him straight.

“John, I have feelings for you too” Harold says softly. By the look on John face Harold could tell, that was not the response John was expecting 

“Wait, hold on, you have feelings for me too. When”? “I would say since being here at the villa, we’ve been more closer, but to be honest, I think i’ve always had feelings for you, just hadn't realised until hearing you admit your feelings for me.

They were going to carry on with their conversation, but the waiter came with the meals so they spent the rest of the evening eating and talking about starting a relationship until it was time to make a move back to the villa. 

****************************************************************************************************************

Driving back to the villa, John is filled with relieved and full of happiness, he couldn’t believe that not only did he not lose a friend but gained a boyfriend.

Entering the villa they were both greeted by Bear. After smoothing Bear they all walk over to the living room where they hear footstep from upstairs running along to the top of the stairs 

“So John, did you tell him” Roots asked “Not really, I chickened out and Harold ended up telling me”

“Next time John, man up. Anyway, what you guys going to do about it” Shaw asked 

“Well, we’ve decided to give it a try, start out small and see how it goes” Harold answers.

“That’s great, We would come down to talk to you properly, but we’re kind of busy so we’ll talk to you both tomorrow, Ok bye”

And both her and Root runs off back to Root bedroom, Leaving John and Harold standing by the stairs. They both walk over to the sofa where they both suddenly hear music started to play and both Shaw and Root laughing.

“Wanna go outside”? John asked fast “Yes please” Harold says, also fast. They both walk out of the living room onto the patio. Bear also came out with them and had a nice run around the garden.

Walking along to the deck chairs Harold sat on the right one whilst John sits on the left one. They both stare at the stars in the sky until Harold starts to speak.

“John” “Hmm” “I want to talk to you about, well, I guess the start of our relationship” John turns to look at Harold “obviously some point in the relationship there’s the… sex part of it, but, I’m sorry John but I don’t think I’ll ever be able to have sex, I know you wouldn’t force me, but” Harold starts to tear up but doesn’t let any of the tears fall.

John places his hand over to Harold hand “Harold, I want you to know that sex never popped up in my mind once, So if it’s only kissing and holding hands and maybe sleeping in the same bed, I’ll be forever happy with that”

A tear runs down Harold check “Thank you” Harold says quietly. John lifts Harold hand up to his lip, and gave a small kiss. Harold smiles at John then they both go back to looking at the stars, holding hands.

****************************************************************************************************************

21:49 and they both decide to call it a night. On the first floor they both say, “Goodnight” and just kiss on the cheek before heading into their own bedroom, Bear with Harold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, Plz comment. Thank U :)


	11. Day 8

Day 8

Beach again

Today ‘was’ going to be a lazy day, But Harold suggested about going to the beach again since it really sunny and hot out, plus last time he wasn’t really in the mood for going to the beach but today he is and this time he’s not going back to the villa to get wasted.

They all got dressed, packed the car with all the beach stuff. Harold also decided to bring a packed lunch with them.

Everything's packed and everyone ready, they get into the car with John driving and head down to the beach. YAY.

****************************************************************************************************************  
Arriving to the beach around 11:37am, They notices that the beach is ones again practically abandon, so they can set up anywhere they like and have a bit of privacy.

They get a good spot with lots of sun and just the right distance from the sea. Placing the towels, umbrella, chair in/on the sand, they now can all have some fun.

Shaw and Root run into the sea with Bear who decided to have a swim in the sea, leaving Harold and John alone.   
 John sits down on the towel looking at the sea and sky, Harold who’s sitting in his chair looks at John in the sun, then turns to look at Shaw and Root splashing each other with water, laughing and looking happy.

Harold thinks, “Will he and John ever be that happy?”

He gets up off his chair and goes over to John.

“Hey John?” “mmm” “Could I sit with you”? John looks up at Harold who's standing right beside him.

“Of course, you don’t need to ask” 

Pulling the second towel more on to his towel, Harold takes a step back, making it easier for John to pull the towel over. With Johns help, Harold settles down on the towel watching the two ladies in the sea.

“You better remove some layers other whiles you get heat stroke” “I’m perfectly fine” “all right”

But after 7 minutes Harold starts to take off his waistcoat, untucks his T-shirt , plus rolling up his sleeves. Harold bend forwards to take off his shoes only to get a shooting pain stopping him in his track. Watching Harold John see’s the face he makes when trying to take his shoes off.

“Here, let me” John slides forwards and goes on his knee at the end in the middle of Harold feet and starts to take off Harold shoes and socks, Then goes back to sit next to Harold.

“You think we’ll ever be that happy?” Harold asked John looks over at Harold, who’s still watching Shaw and Root. 

“Of course, why would you ask that”? 

“Beside the fact that, not only, am I broken twice, but…” “Hey, Listen here you were never broken full stop and sure our relationship gonna be different from theirs and I like to say ours will be better but we’ll definitely always be happy”

Harold smiles back at John then turns back to the sea. John slowly creeps his arm around Harold; Feeling John arm around him Harold couldn’t help but lean into John side and rest his head against the side of John shoulder. 

About 8 minutes later, Shaw, Root and Bear all come running back to them and spent their time lying in the sun to dry off and to get a tan but not before Harold pushes them into putting sun cream on before sunbathing. Whilst there were doing that Harold decides to go and stand in the sea. 

Pulling his trouser legs up, he starts to take a step into the water, he’s only half way up his lower leg when he stops because he can’t all his trouser leg anymore so he stands there watching the sun his the water.

“Not a bad view is it” John shouted, Turning as much as he can Harold see John walk up to him. 

“It’s lovely the way the sun hits the sea” Harold says as John stands next to him “I was actually talking about you” John says with a grin which made Harold blush “Cheesy line Mr. Reese” John laugh. John looks down at Harold holding his trouser legs up. 

“Here” John knees down in the water and rolls up Harold trouser then moves to the other side and does the same.

“Thank you” Harold says as John stands up “Let’s go further”? John says, holding his hand out for Harold to take, which Harold take and they both walk further into the sea until the water hits his trouser.

‘John right, we will be happy’

****************************************************************************************************************  
The rest of the day they spent at the villa in the gym, sitting room, patio and the kitchen. The time was 21:45 when Harold decided to go to bed. Getting to his door, he hears John call his name.

“John, you ok” “Yeah i’m fine, I just thought, if you want could we try something, you can say no if you’re not ready you can…” “What is it John”? Harold asked, now wanting to know what John wants to ask.

“How do feel about sleeping together. Now I did say you don’t have to yes, if you’re not ready, we can leave it for another time” Harold thought about it and thought that he might be ready that it’ll only be John with him.

“Ok, yeah lets give it a try”

John heads into his room to get change, then he would meet Harold in his room. Harold gets into his room and get change quick and gets into bed. Bear tonight is sleeping on the floor.

Harold who's already in bed, lying on his side, waits for John to get in. Harold started to drift off when he suddenly feels the bed dip, and he suddenly wide awake and starts to breath hard, it’s not until and arm wraps around him that he starts to whimper. John, who has his arm around Harold feel Harold chest starts to rise very fast which straight away he knew that Harold was having a panic attack and pulls Harold onto his back.

“Breath. breath. Watch me” Harold copied the way John was breathing until he was breathing normally again. John starts to smooth Harold hair as he calms down, then gets off the bed. Harold rolls onto his side to watch John.

“Maybe it was a bit too soon” “Sorry” Harold whispers sadly, John crouched down in front of Harold then places his hand on Harold cheek.

“Never apologize, we’ll get through this. I will not give up”

John leans over and kiss him on his head.

“Night Harold”

John gets up and leaves. Now alone Harold whispers “Night John” and goes to sleep, but not before a tear fall from his eye. Bear jumps up and sleeps near Harold to help comfort him as he sleeps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, Plz comment. Thank U :)


	12. Day 9

Day 9

John woke up at 9:04am, he decided to not get change, but stay in his short and shirt and head down to the kitchen to get some coffee. Entering the kitchen John stops when he see’s the back of Harold and what looks like drinking tea.

“Hey” Harold turns, holding his cup of tea, looking at John “Hey” they both stand in the kitchen in silence “You feeling better”? John asked “Yeah” John nods. 

Harold carries on drinking his drink, but does not move, John however, moves so that he can get a mug out of the cupboard then moves over to the kettle which he turns on.

With no one talking John breaks the silence “Look Harold, I wanted to apologise for last night, if you felt pressured into saying yes, then I am doubly sorry…” “No John, you don’t have to apologise, it was my fault, I really thought I was ready but I guess i’m not. Can we just forget about last night and we’ll give another go, maybe when we get back to New York” “Deal” John says with a smile and gets back to making his coffee and Harold waits for him, then sit at the dinner table to drink and talk. 

Today, no one had anything planned out, Harold in the shower whilst everyone else is lounging around in sitting room, not knowing what to do.

It’s 11:03 am when Harold comes down in his suit to see everyone with bored faces, even Bear looked bored.

“If you guys are really that bored, why don’t you come out with me to the shops then we’ll get something to eat, how does that sound”

“Better than staying here doing nothing” Shaw groaned. Harold, who is already ready is waiting for everyone else to change clothes, look for their wallet/purses and shoes.

6 minutes and still no one was ready, so Harold put Bear lead on and shouted out 

“I’M WAITING IN THE CAR, SO ONCE YOU’RE ALL DONE COME TO THE CAR”

And out to the car they both go. 

John, 1st 

Root and Shaw 2nd 

And they all head into town, Finally. :)

****************************************************************************************************************  
Arriving in town, they all split up so that John, Harold and Bear went one way and that Shaw and Root went another. They all agreed to meet back up around 13:30pm when they wanted to go back or if they wanted to stay out longer they could text.

Harold straight away wanted to go to a gift shop to buy something for Lionel otherwise he would feel bad not getting anything for him. They find a shop which is kind of small but is full a lot of gifts. 

“How about this”? “Really John” “What, It’s a Keyring” “A Keyring as well as a beer opener. Put it back and find a proper Keyring” Harold turns back to looking at the shelf, John sticks his tongue out at Harold and goes back to looking at the Keyring.

20 minutes later Harold finally decides to get Lionel a mug cause like John said he only ever drinks coffee and is properly not expecting anything so he just be grateful that you thought of him so as he goes and pays for it John says to himself

“Plus, if he is ungrateful I’ll be having words with him”

And went to stand behind Harold so he’ll could pay next.

They all decided to stay out longer so they all met up to have lunch together, then they all split up again. Around 17:20 John got a text from Shaw asking them if they would like to meet up at this bar that she and Root were at, Not ready to go back yet they both agreed, so John text back ‘sure’ and they both were going to walk there but John decided to drive instead. 

The girls were sitting at the bar when they showed up, so when they got to them a table was free so they went to the table and stay there for the rest of the evening.

****************************************************************************************************************

They all got back at 19:46, Harold went straight to the kitchen to make everyone a cup of coffee.

“Not for me Harold, I’m heading to bed. Night guys”

Making only 3 cups of coffee Harold bring’s all three into the sitting room where Root and Shaw takes their’s, leaving Harold with only his. He sits down on the other couch now facing them both. 

“So Harold, saw John going into your room last night in his shorts and T-Shirt, something happened last night” Root asks as Shaw drinks her coffee.

“No, we were trying to sleep in the same bed together and I ended up having a panic attack, so yeah”

“Can I ask when the panic started”? Shaw asked “It kind of started when John got into bed, but then John put his arm around me and that’s when I fully had the panic attack”

Setting her mug down Shaw shuffles forward on her seat.

“Harold, I’m going to ask you something and I am really sorry but, after Edward rape you what did he do next” 

It literally killed both Root and Shaw, having to see Harold looking so sad and back to being very quiet and not wanting to talk about.

“I think I might go to bed as, well, night guys” Harold says and quickly stood to head up the stairs but Root quickly grab his hand.

“Harold, please” “Look Harold if you ever want to be able to at least sleep with John in the same bed then you’re gonna have to at least talk about. I mean I don’t want to know what that bastard did to you, but I think that just talking about it might help” 

Starting at them both, Harold had to admit Shaw was right, as much as he doesn’t want to talk about it, it might help with his and John’s relationship.

“Ok” Letting go of his hand, Harold goes back to the sofa and starts to tell how Edward went into the bathroom to get changed, leaving Harold where he was, then coming back into the room turns the light off then getting into bed with Harold and goes to sleep as if nothing had happened.

“Sick bastard” Root say’s “Yeah” Harold defiantly agreed 

“Ok, so where John got into bed with you, you started to panic a bit, then when he put his arm around you that’s when you had the full panic attack” “Yes but Mr. Nest never put his arm on me”

“Were you facing John at the time”? Root asked “No, I had my back to him, plus I was half asleep so I did see John coming into the room” 

“That must be it, when John got into bed with you it must of brought back some of the memory and it didn’t help that you did see John at all in bed making it worse”

All of this started to make sense “Ok, so I know now why I had a panic attack, how do I now not have a panic attack when getting into the same bed with John”? Harold asked 

“Well, this is what I think you should do, you could try it out and see what you think. I think that when getting into bed it should be John, who’s already in bed so that you know who you’ll get into bed with, I also think that when you’ll in bed together try maybe facing each other or maybe hold hands just so you know that it’s John and not Edward. What you think about that” Sounding good Harold agree to trying these theory out for a while until he knows he won’t have a panic attack again.

 Shaw and Root went to bed around 20:34 and not long after Harold went up and got change in to PJ’s but he didn’t head to his bed. 

****************************************************************************************************************  
Quietly Harold and Bear enter Johns room, who was fast asleep. Bear walks over the end of the bed and lays to go to sleep, whiles Harold makes his way to the empty side of the bed 

“John, John” Harold whispers, But get not responded “JOHN” John literally jumped from his sleep. Looking around, he see’s Harold is standing at the side of his bed.

“Harold, You ok? What’s wrong”? John says fast worried something had happened “No, nothing wrong, just that I was wondering if it would be ok to sleep with you tonight”? Harold says a bit nervously. 

John wants to say yes, but he’s not sure if Harold is ready after last night.

“Yes, but Harold you sure you’re ready like seriously ready like you’re sure you don’t want to wait a bit longer” 

“I really think i’m ready this time” Harold says “Then hop in” John says as he holds the duvet up for Harold to get in.

Getting into the bed, John places the duvet over Harold and lays down on his side now facing Harold who’s also lying on his side with a smile on his face.

“Night Harold” Then kisses Harold on the head, “Night John” 

And they both went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, Plz comment. Thank U :)


	13. Day 10

Day 10

Waking up from, some reason a very good night’s sleep, John looks over to his side to see that it was just gone 10:00. Pushing his duvet to the other side, he felt a lump on that side, turning his head he see’s a sleeping Harold. Lucky he didn’t hit Harold’s side that hard so instead of getting up like he was going to he pulls his duvet back over himself and watch Harold sleep.

Harold must had sensed someone was watching him, because he woke up not long after John started to stare at him.

“Morning” John said as he leaned over, picks Harold glasses up then give them to him.

“Morning” Harold places his glasses on his face as he sits up in bed 

“How did you sleep”? John asked as he sits up as well 

“Fine, I this has been the best night sleep’s I’ve had in a long time”

They both smile at each, feeling really happy. Then Bear decided he wanted to join in with the happiness, so he jumps up onto the bed

“Ahhh” John shouts as bear starts to lick him making him and Harold laugh “Bear stop” John say’s breathy. Bear carries on until Harold gets out of bed to head to his room to get changed with bear following him. 

 

***********************************************************************************************************  
Harold, who is fully dressed makes himself a fruit salad and a glass of orange juice and heads out onto the patio along with Bear who runs out down to the end of the garden to do his business.

Half way through his breakfast, a not so dressed Reese comes out and sits next to Harold.

“Why are you not dressed”? “We’re not going out till 18:00 so I don’t need to get dressed for a while” Sipping his coffee, Harold watches him with not a happy look on his face but then goes back to eating.

“Now what I would like to ask about is how come you wanted to sleep with me, what was different from the night before and last night”? John asked

Harold explain’s about talking to Shaw and Roots yesterday and Shaw’s theory on making sleeping together better. John liked what Shaw suggested so they both agreed that they’ll be doing this for a while.

After Harold was finished with his breakfast he gets up, but not to go in, he walks over the side of the pool. John watches him wondering what he’s doing, He then see’s Harold stopping and looking over at the pool as if he see’s something. Harold calls out for him to come over to see something, running over to Harold he shouts out “What’s wrong” as he slows down when he gets close to Harold who pointing at something. Looking over at where Harold is pointing at, John see’s nothing. 

He suddenly feels a set of hands on his back, all of a sudden he gets pushed in the pool and is met with the water. Coming up out of the water, he see’s Harold laughing.

“What the hell Harold”? John shouted as he swims to the side of the pool “If you gotten dressed before, this wouldn’t have happened” “Really”? Harold just smiles and walks back over to the table. John, who’s out of the pool comes up beside his and sprinkles some of the water onto Harold before heading into the house to get changed into some proper clothes. 

****************************************************************************************************************

Since it’s the second last day, Harold decided that they should go out to a nice restaurant for their last night out in Greece.

‘Present’ 

18:04PM

Everyone including Bear are all sat around a rectangle table in a posh restaurant. Root and Harold are sat together whilst John and Shaw sat together on the other side of the table.

Harold had a glass of white wine, whilst the other had a pint of beer and Bear has a bowl of water. They were now all looking at the menu seeing what to have.

“Well, I know what I'm having, how about you guys?” Root asked, it took about 30 second before someone answers her question 

“Ok, I’ve chosen” “So have I. Miss Shaw”? “Just give me a second” She say’s. That second, became 15 minutes 

“Ok, I’ve decided” she announce, John lifts his hand to get a waiter to come to their table 

Harold-Garlic Chicken  
Breast of chicken with garlic sauce, served with potatoes & cooked vegetables

 

John-Greek Mixed Grill  
Consists of pork & chicken kebab, loucanica (Sausage), lountza, sheftalia & basturma, served with rice & salad

 

Root-Chicken Souvlaki  
Marinated cubes of chicken on a skewer with vegetables, served with rice & salad

 

Shaw-Sliced Steak Platter  
served with rice, with tzatziki sauce, grilled vegetables & pita bread, Side order-french fries 

Bear-Steak 

****************************************************************************************************************

John drove them all back to the villa around 20:09, only for Shaw and Root to go back out into town to do some clubbing before they leave, leaving Harold and John along with Bear. Since the girls weren't there Harold decides to head to his room to get into some more comfortable clothes. 

Now dressed in a jumper and sweatpants, Harold starts to hang his suit up when he hears something coming from outside. Opening the balcony doors Harold looks over at the garden and see’s John at the hot tub, doing something that’s causing the hot tub to make that noise.

John stops what he was doing and what look like him getting his phone out and doing something. Suddenly, Harold phone starts to ring and on the caller I.D is John

“John”? “Do you have any swimming truck”? “Swimming trunks, Yeah, why”? “I thought maybe you and I could spend some time in the hot tub if you want”? Harold is a bit uncertain whether to go or not. He knows that the heat would be great for his back, but the fact that he would be shirtless makes him not want to go.

“Would it be ok if I wore a shirt”? “Of course” “Then sure I would love to spend time with you in the hot tub” “Great, Do you think you could bring my trucks down, they should be in the second draw” “O-Ok” Not sure why John couldn’t come up to his room and get changed, but oh well.

Now changed into his truck plus wearing a robe, Harold is making his way to John with John trunks.

“Here you go” Harold passes John trunks to him “Great. What do you think about the temperature of the water” Dipping his toe in the water, “Feels so good ok” “Ok get in then” 

Undoing his robe Harold pulls it off and slowly lowers himself into the hot tub. The water felts so amazing, but his shirt was stoping the jets to hit his back, which would feel even move amazing.

“I didn’t see you go into the house” “I didn’t” “Then how did you get change” John smiles and points behind him. Harold moves around so that he could what John was pointing at. Near the tub was a pile of John’s clothes 

“You didn’t John” John leans back in the water with a smile on his face “You’re lucky there’s no neighbours”

After a while in the tub, all Harold wanted to do was take off his shirt but he was still uncomfortable with his body so he just went back to relaxing. After a while the shirt started to feel funny and was not able to relax. 

Screw it, Harold takes off his shirt and throws it on the wooden floor and went back to relaxing, He was even happier that John hadn't said anything.

Since Harold is building his confidants up a bit he thought about trying something else.

“I want to try something, if you don’t mind”? Harold asked “Sure, what is it” Harold hesitated a bit, but then got the confidence to move over to John and kiss him, It was a quick kiss, when he pulled back they both looked at each other with lust in their eyes and went back into a deeper kiss.

After a while John could feel himself hardening. Not wanting to scare Harold John stopped the kissing.

“As much as I would like to carry on kissing you, I think it would be best to stop for now” “Why”?  
Harold asked a bit confused. John moves his head, using his head to point down “Oh” Now Harold gets what he means.

“So I guess you’re fine with kissing” John said with a smile.

“He didn’t take that away” Harold then leans into John, who wraps he arm around Harold and kiss him on top of his head and they both sat there. Looking down at Harold, John see’s that Harold was asleep so of course John thought it would best to head to bed. Gently, John shakes Harold shoulders to get him to wake up. 

Helping him out of the hot tub and into his robe, John picks up his clothes as well as Harold shirt and they both made their way to the villa along with Bear who ran into the villa before they did. 

Helping Harold into his room John goes to his room so he can get changed into his PJ.   
Changed into his PJ, John goes into Harold’s room to see if he’s ok. Entering the room John see’s Harold asleep with the duvet not covering him, Moving into the room John moves the duvet over Harold and takes off his glasses so that he wouldn’t break them.

He then leans down to kiss Harold on the forehead, causing him to wake up. He then whispers “Night Harold” and starts to leave.

“Wait” John turns “Aren’t you getting in bed with me”? Harold said sadly, “I would but your half asleep and I don’t want you to panic so…” “No, look I’m awake. I can see that it’s you, Please come”

Harold had a pleading look on his face, that John gave into him and got into bed with him. He made sure that Harold watches him as he got into bed with him, he even said his name so that Harold knows is him.

Now in bed together John leans down and kiss Harold on the lips, which Harold returns, then they both fell asleep, along with Bear who sleeping at the end of the bed.

**************************************************************************************************************  
Root and Shaw got back at around 00:43AM

Root didn’t drink that much so she drove them both back to the villa.

DON’T DRINK AND DRIVE!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, don't ever drink and drive even if it's one drink, don't drive. Keep safe.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for Reading, please comment. Thank U :)


	14. Last Day

Day 11

Last day of the holiday and it was spent at the villa. Shaw and Root had one last swim in the pool along with Bear, then when they both head off to take a shower John and Harold head into the hot tub one last time.

Once Harold was dried and fully clothes, he started to pack up his clothes and belongings. Now only left with his PJ and a suit for him to wear tomorrow. Going onto the balcony Harold looks over at the garden, seeing the sunshine in the pool, how peaceful it looked and sounded. Turning to see his book which he brought specially for the holiday, but after everything that’s happened, he hadn’t been able to read it that much. 

Walking back into his room, picking up his book, Harold decided to lay out on the sun bed and just read.

Walking down the stairs, Harold notices how quiet it was. Stepping off the last step he turns to look at the sofa beside the wall where he see’s Shaw and Root asleep together. Harold smiled at them, seeing them so peaceful. Not wanting to disturb them, Harold quietly walks over to the patio doors, silently opens them up, then out he goes, closing the doors behind him.

Standing next to the right sun bed, Harold takes off his coat, hanging it on the back of his chair, then settling himself down on the chair ready to do some catch up reading.

****************************************************************************************************************

Finishing his workout, John goes upstairs to take a quick shower then get’s dressed. Thinking that Harold was still in his room, John goes in.

“Hey Harold…” John starts to say, but when seeing no Harold he stops. Knocking on the En suite bathroom door, seeing if Harold is in there, but getting no reply, John opens the door to revealed no Harold. Walking back into the room, John walks over to the balcony door, slides it open and steps out. 

Looking over the balcony John see’s Harold outside laying on the sun bed reading a book. Thinking to himself, he wonders how long Harold’s been out there and since it being hot out, when was the last time he had a drink?

Exiting the balcony and the room, John makes his way down the stairs and onwards to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, John gets a long drink glass, filled it with ice, then pours Lemonade over the ice. Picking up the glass John walks back over to the sitting room, slides open the patio doors and steps out onto the patio, then over to Harold, not bothering to close the doors behind him.

“Hey”

Looking up, Harold see’s John is standing next to him, passing the drinking glass to him

“Thought you might be thirsty”

Harold takes the drink “Thank you” He says the takes a sip “How long have you been out here”?

“Um… I don’t know. What time is it”? “Almost 16:40” “16:40? Then that means I’ve been out here for 47 minutes” “Must be a good book” John say’s “I’m gonna head back in. Are you coming”? “Not yet, When I’m finished this chapter then I’ll come in”   John nods and leaves Harold to get back to his book.

****************************************************************************************************************

Later on in the evening, Shaw and Root, after nipping out to the shops, they came to Harold and John, (who was sitting and talking on the couch) holding two bottles of tequila 

“How do you guys feel about playing a shot game to end the holiday?” Shaw asks “Could be fun,” John says to Harold, Looking at John then back at the girls Harold pushes himself up and goes over to the stairs. 

“Well, whilst you guy’s enjoy your drinking game, I’ll be upstairs watching singing in the rain. Have fun”

“Oh, come on Harold” Root says “It’ll be fun” “It won’t be fun when I sit there, saying nothing because I am a privet person”

With Harold not playing John decides that he shouldn’t play either, even though he does kind of want to play.

“I’ll come up with you” John say’s as he pushes himself up off the couch

“No, John You guy’s have fun and anyway once we’re back in New York we’ll be back to helping the numbers so use this time to have fun. See you guys tomorrow. 

Harold then goes up the stairs with Bear behind him. Before going into the living room, he goes to his bedroom to get changed into his PJ in case he’s too tired after watching and can’t be bothered to get change. Now changed Harold goes straight to the living room where Bear is already at. Closing the door, insert the disk and sits on the futon with his legs up on a footstool. Pulling the blanket off the back of the futon Harold covers himself with it. Whilst doing that Harold see’s Bear lying on the floor looking up at him.

“Omhoog Bear” Harold commands. Bear quickly jumps up onto the futon and lays down next to Harold with his head on his lap.

The movie begins!!!

****************************************************************************************************************

23:36

As singing in the rain ends, Harold gave out a yawn. Looking over at Bear who was now laying on the floor, Harold says “Time for bed” which got Bear jumping up and walking over to the door.

Turning off the tv, Harold makes his way to the door when, outside he hears the sound of someone falling over, opening the door Harold see’s a very drunk John on the floor outside of his bedroom.

“John” John turns his head to see Harold “Hey, Finch” John starts to push himself up off the floor and starts to sway. “wow” Harold quickly, holds onto John, who looked like he was about to fall. “Ok why do we go into your room and into bed” 

Opening the door, Harold helps John into his bedroom and settle him down on his bed. Seeing John night shirt on the bed, Harold helps John take off his shoes, socks, shirt and trousers, leaving him with only his shorts on. Reaching over to grab John shirt, John starts to lay backward.

“Hold on John” Grabbing John arms to pull him back up. With his shirt now on, Harold helps him up to the top of the bed and helps him under the covers. Now under the covers Harold starts to walk back up to the bottom of the bed and starts to walk to the bedroom door.

“Wait” Harold turns back to John, who’s staring at him 

“You’re not gonna get into bed with me” John pouted. Looking at John with those sad eyes, he didn’t have the heart to say no, so he walked around the bed to get on the empty side next to John, who has a big goofy smile on his face.

Laying next to John, John wraps his arms around Harold a little too tight “Um, J-John, can’t breath”

“S-Sorry”John slurs. He starts to pull away from Harold “John” Harold grabs Johns arms and wraps them around him “It’s fine. Just, not too tight” Harold smiles at John, who smiles back. Relaxing into the hug, Harold gets a surprise when he feels a kiss placed behind his ear and John begins to talk.

“I’m making a promise to you, that I’ll keep you safe forever. I’m going to make you happy, I’m going to help you erase the memory of that jackass who hurt you and I’m never letting anyone hurt ever again. I am your boyfriend and I’m going to protect you and make you the happiest person ever. And I love you”

Harold was surprise by the I love you bit. Harold not sure if he said that cause he drunk or maybe that he serious and that the drink just gave him the courage to say out loud. Hearing John breathing, meant that he was sleeping. So saying it back without John hearing meant that if he didn’t mean it and remember it the next day he won’t hear Harold saying back.

“Love you too” Harold says before he also fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, Plz comment. Thank U :)


	15. Leaving Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter. Thank you everyone who read my story and thank you for all the nice comments. :)

Since their flight wasn’t until 18:30PM it meant that they all could have a lie in, which made Shaw, Root and John happy because they all had a bit of a hangover. Around 12:30PM Harold (who was up at around 11:00) got them all up, otherwise they’ll probably stay in bed longer and they had a lot of packing to do. All entering the kitchen they were greeted with 3 glasses of water and a packet of blowfish for hangovers.

“You’re a good man Harold” Shaw says as she takes out the two of the blowfish tablets and drop them in the water. John and Root do the same.

“Once you’re all feeling better, you guys need to start packing” “You know what getting rid of this hangover could take about I don’t know an hour, so…” Harold could see where this was going so he interrupt Shaw 

“No, I’ve taken them before and they only take at least 15 minutes, also you guys all been shot and injured and still go missions, a headache won’t stop you guys from packing your clothes away”

Placing their glasses down on the counter (Shaw with more force)

“You know what Harold” Harold eyes on Shaw “You can also be very mean” Shaw walks away to the sitting room to rest for a bit. Harold just gave a small laugh a take all 3 glasses to the sink to clean them out. Both Root and John also went over to the couch to rest and let the tables kick in.

After about 15 minutes they all felt better and went off to their rooms to starts packing, Harold actually helped John with packing and was not impressed to walk in on John throwing his clothes in the suitcase and not folding it up.

Time now was 16:45, which gave them all 1 hour until they need to get into the car to drive leave the villa. Because everyone was feeling a lot better and it had gone past lunch time, Harold makes everyone a late lunch. Sandwiches and crisp. 

****************************************************************************************************************

The time now is 17:30, John was placing the last suitcase into the boot, Shaw and Root were sat in the back of the car whilst Harold and Bear were still in the villa; Harold was paranoid that something was going to be left behind.

“HAROLD, COME ON, THE CAR’S PACKED AND WE ALL WANT TO GO” John shouted as he walks over to the villa 

“JUST GIVE ME 5 MORE MINUTES AND I’LL BE OUT” 

“YOU SAID THAT 5 MINUTES AGO. YOU HAVE 5 SECONDS BEFORE I COME IN THERE, THROW YOU OVER MY SHOULDER AND CARRY YOU OUT. 1”

No sounds of Harold walking to the door

“2”

“3”

John walks into the villa, hoping to see Harold but sadly no.

“4”

“5”

John walks into the middle of the villa and listens out. He hears footsteps coming upstairs, running up the stairs, he see’s Harold in his room. Silently walking into Harold’s room, Harold had his back to John as he was going though the draws, checking each. John slowly walks behind Harold and knees down a bit so that when Harold turns, John can pull him over his shoulder and carries him.

Turning around Harold didn’t see John until he was pulled onto John shoulder and suddenly being lifted in the air. 

John ignored Harold whining and ordering John to put him down, even when Harold started to hit him on the back he still wouldn’t put him down.

Now outside the villa, John closes the door and now lets Harold from his shoulder.

“Key’s Harold” Harold was not very happy, he just stood there looking at John.

“Don’t make me embarrass you in front of Root and Shaw” Hearing that, Harold gave in and gave John the keys to John and goes over to the car and gets in.

John locks the door and walks over to the car along with Bear. Getting to the car Shaw opens her to let Bear jump in whilst John get into the driving seat

“Ok everyone, Has anyone left anything behind”? Harold turns to look at John with a very angry face. Not the best’s question to ask even if it was a joke.

“Ok and off we go” John starts the car and off to Harold privet Jet they go.

Arriving at the Jet, they all board, Shaw and Root sat next to each other on the chairs, whereas Harold went to sit on the end of the sofa still ignoring John who also sat on the sofa next to Harold.

“You still not talking to me”? John asked, getting no reply. Sliding along the sofa sitting more closer to Harold, who still wouldn’t move or look at him.

“Look, I’m sorry for carrying you over my shoulder, it wasn’t the best way of handling the situation” Even apologising Harold still wouldn’t look or talk to him “Come on, you couldn’t have hated it that much. I didn’t, I had a very nice few to look at” 

Harold then couldn’t help give out a small smile and started to blush.He turned to look at John.

“Forgive me”? John gave Harold pleading which again made Harold less angry and end’s up forgiving him.

 

It was around 12:46 when the plane landed in New York. They were greeted by Lionel, who offered to take them back to one of the safe houses.  
****************************************************************************************************************  
Entering the safe house, everyone dropped let their cases fall to the ground and all collapse on the couch, Lionel walked into the room, standing between both sofas where John and Harold was sitting on one couch and Shaw and Root on the other sofa.

“So… How was the trip to Greece”? Lionel asked “It was great, a bit of a disaster on the first day, but it definitely got better after day 1” Harold says with a smile, His eyes move to look at John who smiles back.

“I bet it did” Lionel mumble, John looked at him, with his normal death glare “What do you mean “I bet it did’ Lionel”? John asked 

“Uh, well, you know” “No, I don’t know” Regretting saying anything, Lionel just decides to ask and hope’s he doesn’t get a black eye.

“Alright, Shaw do you remember what you texted me yesterday” Everyone looked at Shaw and Shaw looked at Lionel not happy that she doesn’t remember what she texted.

“No, What did I text you”? Lionel gets out his phone and gets the test onto his screen “Well, first you sent a picture of you and Root kissing” Turning his phone around to show them “Then writing ‘my girlfriend” underneath” He then slides the text down to the next one

“And here you wrote ‘Johnny boy off to bed to his boyfriend Harold :) :) :)’” Showing the text to John and Harold, who takes the phone off him to get a better look.

“Is it true” Lionel asked “And what if it was Lionel” John asked with his scary voice 

“Well, I would be happy for you, but you can’t blame me for wondering if it’s true 

“Well, Lionel, to put your small mind to rest, there’re both true me and Shaw and together and John and Harold are together. Finally” She looks at them both.

“Ok, Now that’s settled, You guys going to tell me about your time in Greece or what”?

 

Finch phone vibrated,  
 ______________________

Outside, when you’re ready  
______________________ 

Finch stands up “I’m sorry but these guy’s are going to have to tell you about our time in Greece, I’ve got to nip out somewhere” Harold say’s as he goes to the coat stand and put his coat on.

“Where are you going”? Root asked. Harold now has his coat on, he turns to look at everyone.

“I’m going to pay… Edward Nest a visit” Everyone looked at him with shock expressions. John stood up hearing.

“Harold, why we just got back from Greece to help you get over him. Why do you feel the need to go and see him” John rises his voice bit

“Because if I don’t, I won’t be able to move on. I just feel that if I confront him, then part of me can move on and I’ll be able to get over that traumatic experience more easily”

Even thought they didn’t like the fact that Harold was going to see Edward they also could understand why he needs to do this. He was definitely very brave doing this.

“I should go with you” John started to go over to Harold “Actually John, I’ve arranged for someone to come with me. I’ll be back soon”

And out of the door, he went without looking back or waiting for anyone to talk back to him.

Riding the elevator down to the ground floor, Harold remembers that he didn’t give Lionel his gift, so he text John quickly to tell him to give Lionel his gift as well as the key ring John got him. Pressing send the elevator doors opens; Slipping his phone into his coat pocket, Finch walks through the lobby and out the door and out into the street. Standing in the middle of the pavement, Harold hears a car horn coming from up the street, walk up to the car he see the person driving him to the prison.

Getting into the car, he puts his seat belt on

“You ready”? The man asked Harold takes a deep breath in and nods “Yes, I’m ready” The pulls out of the parking spaces and drives to the prison. 

From the window of the safe house, John watches the car Harold got into, drive away. He wished it was him who was driving the car, but he trusted Harold enough to know that there must have been a reason why Harold wanted to go with someone else. Anyway, instead of scaring at nothing John walks back over to the sofa and listen to Shaw talking about Greece.  
***************************************************************************************************************  
Sitting at the table in the empty visitor space with only the prison guards, Harold couldn’t help but feel sick. He’s already been sick about two times just driving up to the prison and now he had nothing left to throw up. All he wanted to do was run, run and never come back here or even face him, but he knows that once’s he faces him part of his fear will go, not all of his fears but just enough that he’ll be able to move on more easily.

Too into his thought Harold doesn’t hear the sound of the door opening and the footsteps until

“Hello Harold” Trying not to show any fear, Harold looks up, face to face with Edward “Wasn’t expecting to see you here. Did you come to tell me that, really… you ‘enjoyed’” “I didn't enjoy and you know it” Harold days angrily “You say that yet you didn’t fight nor tell me now so…” “You drugged me and gagged, I couldn’t do anything to stop you.

“Well, in my books it means you wanted” “Well the law will see it as forced raped you sick freak”  
 Edwards starts to slide his hands over to Harold’s, which are layed flat on the table.

“Well, you’re here so in some way you must have enjoyed” Touching the tip of Harold hand, Harold pulls his hands back away as does Edward.

“I’m only here to show you that I am not afraid of you, and that once I leave here I’ll never have to see you ever again”

Harold starts to breath hard, now letting his anger out.

“Aww Harold, Don’t be like that, just think In 5 years time if I’m well behaved here I’ll be out and..”  
He points his finger and Harold and starts to draw and heart as he talks “Be seeing you again” then gave Harold a wink, which make Harold sick to his stomach.

“There’s someone here I want you to meet” Harold turns to the guard “Could you bring him in please”   The guard nods and walked away to the door. Turning back to Mr. Nest, Harold kept to his head down. Sensing someone was next to him Harold looks back up at Edward.

“Who’s this guy”? Edward asked “Hello Edward, My name Carl Elias and… You know what, why don’t I explain myself to you. Well, 1. I’m Mob boss a very well connected to high ranking people and 2. Harold is a very good friend of mine and if someone hurts my friend, I do not treat that person kindly”

Edward facial expression started to change not liking what Elias was saying and where this was going.

“Now what you probably don’t know is I’ve spent a prison sentence here in this prison and became friends with the inmate and the guards.  
 Edward looks around at all the guards in the room who stare back at him.

“Anyway, I’ve already paid a little visit to them and told them what you did. So when you go back in there they would all like to have a word with you. And don’t worry, I’ve shown them your picture so they know what you look like”

“Yeah, well I’ll be out in about 5 years, so I’m pretty sure I can handle them” Edward say’s trying to stay brave but it came out more scared

“Well, that’s the thing Edward, You’ll be staying in prison a lot longer than you think. You see someone called the police and left a tip that there were batches of drug at your apartment”

Edward starts to sweat “Well, that’s a lie, there are no drugs there, they can go and check” “Oh, they have and they found about around $35,000 worth of drugs” Not only did Edward looked shocked, but so did Harold, he knows that there was no drug there at Edwards place. Then again, he could be wrong.

“So your sentence will be soaring high and you’ll get to know my friends a lot better”

“No, no you can’t do this. No. NO” Edward shouted as he tries to climb over the table to get to Elias, All the guards in the room run over to Edward and restrain him but even with a busted knee he still tried to fight them.

Jumping up from their seats, Elias grab hold onto Harold arm

“Time to go Harold” Elias announced 

As they both walk out of the room, Edward carried on shouting at them fighting the guards. Even out of the room they could still hear him shouting. 

 

Now outside, Harold felt like he could finally breathe, he finally confronted Edwards and now he could get on with his life and have a great relationship with John.

In the car getting there seatbelt on, Elias, before driving off asked “You ok”? 

“Yeah, I’m fine” Harold phone vibrated, taking his phone out of his coat pocket. It was a text from John

__________________________________________  
Hey Harold 

Root, Shaw and Lionel are gone.  
Lionel liked him mug and told me to tell you thanks 

Hope to see you soon

J XXX  
___________________________________________

“Everything ok”? Elias asked “Yeah, everything fine” “Great” Elias starts the car “Time to get you home” And off they went .  
****************************************************************************************************************  
Arriving back outside the safe house, Harold starts to get out of the car when Elias quick reach for him and says if he need anything help and just to talk to someone, he could call him anytime he wanted to. 

“Thank you” and Harold hops out. Walking into the building Harold felt more relief, knowing that Mr. Nest wasn’t coming out of jail anytime soon and that he couldn’t hurt him or ruined his relationship with John 

Stepping into the elevator, He thinks about how even though he is in jail, the memories are still scarred in his mind. He can’t just go back to now things were before, he’ll get flask backs, panic attack, which meant he wouldn’t get any better. Lucky he wasn’t being stubborn and is getting help.

Getting off the elevator on the 4th floor, Harold walks a little faster than usual, all he wanted to do was get into the safe house and be with John. Closing the door, Harold turns to see John walking out of the kitchen.

“Hey Harold, how did it go”? Harold walks away from the door and more into the room “It went ok” Harold stopped next to the couch looking sad. John goes over to him “Harold, what’s wrong”? “Nothing, it’s just… Can I have a hug”?

John wraps his arms around Harold, who also does the same to John. With his head leant against John chest, John rests his chin on top of Harold head. They both stand there for a while until Harold breaks the hug and goes to sit down on the couch.

“So how did it go with visiting Edward” John asked “Well, he was not happy finding out that his sentence is going to be longer because someone tip the police that there were quite a few batches of drug in his apartment” “Drugs? What drugs”? Harold looked down at his hands “Harold, what did you do”? John says with a small smile on his face, “Well, now do get angry and don’t interrupt me until i’m finished” “Ok”

Harold a deep breath in “Well the person who drove me to the prison was Elias…” “Elisa! Harold…” “Ah ah ah” Harold says whilst pointing at John for talking. John quiets up and let Harold go back to talking.

“I had Elias with me because he friends with the guards and has friends in the prison also it was him who told Mr. Nest about the drugs which caught me off guard, then again, he did asked what Mr. Nest address was, so I guess I should have seen something coming but oh well” “Remind me to thank Elias when if I see him”

Harold gave a small smile, John looks at Harold and could tell that he was going to say something but holding back. “Harold, was there something else you wanted to say”? 

“I’ve made an appointment to visit a therapist tomorrow” “That’s great. You are going to attend the sessions”? “If a number doesn’t show up, I will. Although even with a number I’ll try and figure a way to go. I read that it helps to bring a partner with you for support” 

John turns his head to look at Harold. Harold turns to look at John “Will you come with me tomorrow”? Harold asked “Of course I will,” Both smiling at each other, Harold leans in to kiss John which John accepts. 

Breaking the kiss “Harold, last night I want to apologise. I said something that I shouldn't have said when being drunk. So now sober, I want to say it properly. I love you, Harold Finch” Harold broke out into a big smile, “I love you too. John Reese” And they both went back to kissing. 

After a while of kissing, Harold breaks the kiss with a small yawn.

“I think, I’m going to take a nap then, how do you feel about ordering in Chinese food”? “Sounds like a plan. Mind if I join you with that nap”? “Don’t even have to ask”

They both go and collapse on the bed and take a long nap.

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, Plz Comment. Thank U :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, Plz Comment. Thank U.


End file.
